Dreams and Nightmares
by Team Mordsith 3
Summary: What happens when Cara wakes up in a bed with no memories of days before?  What of Kahlan awaking in Aydindryl to find herself face to face with an old enemy?  Set after the Season 2 finale, follow our characters into the unknown.  Richard/Cara   Kahlan/?
1. Nightdress

_The Sword of Truth_ is copyright Terry Goodkind. LEGEND OF THE SEEKER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Sam Raimi and ABC studios © 2008 and 2009. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Terry Goodkind and the talented cast of the Legend of the Seeker tv series. This Fanfiction is based off of the LEGEND OF THE SEEKER tv show, and not the SoT Novels. I own absolutely nothing and I do not make a profit off of these stories.

**Spoilers: **Up thru tears (S02 E22)  
**Setting: **After Tears

* * *

Cara's eyes fluttered open sleepily. Her eyes adjusted to the daylight as she looked around her. She was in a room, and in a bed. That would have been a nice change to the cold, hard ground she was used to sleeping on, aside from the fact that she didn't remember going to sleep on it. She turned over to get a look at the other side of the room, and froze when she saw someone else in the bed with her. He had medium shaggy brown hair, and a well-defined muscular back. She stood up and crept out of bed and around to the other side so she could see her face. "Richard?" She whispered incredulously.

Then Cara looked down. _What in the underworld am I wearing?_ She noticed just then that she was wearing a silky light blue nightdress. It fit her somewhat loosely, but for the most part it was like it had been made for her. Cara shook her head. _This is unreal. _And then she heard it. Laughter was coming through the closed door, from somewhere outside of the room. Her hands went to her upper calves instinctively, but her agiels were not there. She searched around for them, but it was to no avail. They weren't here. Finally, she settled for the door handle, and made her way through the dimly lit hallway.

The floor creaked under her foot as she entered the room that appeared to be the kitchen. She cursed silently as three head whipped around at her.

"Cara?" Asked a familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

She looked around for the source of the voice. "Zedd?" She sighed. "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger." She whispered softly. "Where are we?"

Zedd's brow furrowed as he studied her. "You really don't know, do you child?" He asked. Zedd walked over and put his hand on Cara's shoulder carefully. "Why don't you sit down." He suggested as he guided her to a vacant chair, taking the door handle from her. The other two, a man and a woman, bade Zedd good-bye and left the two of them alone.

"Cara? Zedd where's Cara?" Came a frantic Richard's voice from the bedroom down the hallway before Zedd had a chance to explain anything to Cara.

"She's right here, my boy." He said as Richard tore into the room. Richard sighed with relief and smiled as he moved to stand directly in front of her. "But she's a little bit –" Zedd began.

"Not now Zedd." He interrupted, and turned back to Cara. "I'm so glad you're alright." He emphasized, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I was so worried." He mumbled as his lips brushed hers and he stroked her cheek with his finger gently.

Cara stood abruptly and backed away. "What in the _spirits_ are you doing?" She exclaimed her eyes wide.

Richard walked closer. "Cara…? What do you mean?" He asked confoundedly.

Zedd cleared his throat. "I tried to warn you. Cara's a little… disconcerted and unsettled." He objected.

Cara looked from Zedd to Richard. _I am not disconcerted. _She closed her eyes and tried to remember where they had been before she woke up. She couldn't remember anything. Maybe Kahlan would know. _Kahlan! _"Where's Kahlan?" She asked.

Richard was taken aback by the question. "She's in Aydindryl…where else would she be? Are you alright?"

Cara nodded, trying to absorb that piece of information. "I'm fine…I…Why am I wearing this anyway?" She asked.

"Wearing what?" Richard asked, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Your nightdress?"

Cara blinked. "_My_ Nightdress? Since when do I wear a nightdress? And _where_ are we?"

Richard's face wrinkled with worry. "You've worn a nightdress every night…well, most nights, since last winter." He reminded her. "Cara, what's wrong?"

Zedd put his hand on Richard's shoulder to stop his grandson's questions, and smiled warmly at Cara. "Before this morning, can you tell me the last thing that you remember?" He asked her gently, the way one would speak to a child.

Cara closed her eyes and thought. "The stone of tears." She said triumphantly. "We sealed the veil and…we were going to…Aydindryl." She paused trying to remember more. "We were attacked….we were losing. Richard yelled to retreat." She paused again. "Nicci! Nicci got Kahlan. I ran to save her. We were fighting, Nicci and I. I was going to kill her but….but she….she begged for her life. I think I backed off, just a little."

Richard stared intently at Cara, waiting for her to continue. "Then what?" He prompted, curious to find out.

"I-I don't know. The next thing I remember is waking up in that room." She said.

Zedd smiled. "It's just as I thought." He informed them.

Cara rolled her eyes. "Does it have something to do with _**very powerful magic**_?" She jeered, mimicking the wizard's usual explanation.

Zedd laughed. "No. It's amnesia, mixed with some type of hallucination. You had the flu child. You gave us quite a scare, being that sick. Your memories will come back eventually." He explained

Cara looked at him quizzically. "Mixed with a hallucination…like a dream? So what really happened?"

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. I'm not sure if this story is any good. So let me know. Tell me any thoughts you have. Or Zedd will use _**very, very, powerful magic**_ to _make_ you do so.


	2. Red

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter in the story. It's a little shorter than the first, but I think it is just as good.

Oh, and** Rondabunny, **as to what happened to Cara, you will find out all in good time.

Now... on to the story! And Don't forget to press that little blue button at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Kahlan awoke to a knock. She opened her eyes wearily and looked around slowly. _Am I in Aydindryl? _The knock came again. "Come in." She called, trying to remember exactly how and when she had gotten here. She shook her head and forced a smile as the door creaked open. Then she gasped. She looked around desperately for something to defend herself with. There was nothing of the sort. Panic set in and her eyes widened, a glare replacing the smile that had been there just a few moments before.

The man laughed. "Relax Kahlan. I'm not here to harm you." He assured her, his mind assaulted with thoughts of déjà vu.

Kahlan didn't relax ever so slightly, and continued to stare at him. She couldn't remember how or when she had arrived. Or where Richard was. Or Zedd. Or Cara.

"Don't be so cold Kahlan. I brought you some medicine." He said, fingering the vile he held in his hands. "It'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine." She said, still glaring at him, as if the task would make him disappear from her sight.

He sighed. "Why must we go through this each and every time you wake? Can't you ever remember me for once?"

Kahlan raised one eyebrow and stared quizzically at the man. "I know who you are Rahl." She said. "What I don't know is how or why we are both in Aydindryl."

"Who am I?" He asked dumbfounded by her blunt response. _This had not happened before._

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Lord Darken Rahl: Master of D'hara, Son of Panis Rahl, Servant of the Keeper, Brother to Richard." She rattled off. "Did I miss anything?"

Rahl shook his head astounded. "Denee?" He yelled out the door. "Denee!"

Kahlan's eyebrows rose even further. _Why is he calling for my sister?_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Called my sister's voice. "What is it Darken?" She asked as she stepped into the room panting.

"She's awake." He said gesturing to the bed. "And she remembers who I am this time! But she doesn't know how or why we are both here." He cautioned her. "I just thought that you should know.

She hugged Darken joyfully, beaming at his thoughtfulness and glad that her sister was getting better.

"She won't take her medicine though." He added as they pulled away, his hands lingering on her waist a little longer than Kahlan deemed necessary.

Denee smiled gently at Kahlan. "I'm so glad that you're awake Kahlan." She said truthfully. "But you do need to take the medicine, big sister. Let your little sister take care of you." She faltered a little when Kahlan continued to stare blankly at her. "Dear Spirits…She doesn't remember me." She cried softly.

Denee sobbed feebly and collapsed into Rahl's arms. "Shhh." He whispered quietly. "It's alright. She's doing better. Shhh."

Kahlan's vacant gaze shifted to the door as a little blonde boy shuffled into the room and ran to Denne, wrapping his chubby little arms around her legs. "Mama, why crying?" He asked, looking up at her, his eyes reflecting the love and concern he held for her.

Denee bent over and lifted him up, resting him on her hip. "Mama is just fine Edmund. Just worried about Aunt Kahlan." She explained and killed his little cheek tenderly.

Kahlan continued to stare at Denee, her face stony and cold. Denee looked at the floor, unable to meet her gaze any longer. "Please remember me Kahlee." She pleaded, using her childhood nickname. "Please."

Darken Rahl smiled when Kahlan's eyes sought out him instead. "You want me to leave, don't you?" he asked. Kahlan nodded, her face still betraying no emotion. "Then tell me, Kahlan, who is this woman?"

Her voice was cold and monotone as she responded to his request. "Her name is Denee Amnell. We lived with our mother until she died. Denee was three. She had blonde hair. She gave birth to a male confessor. She went to Valeria, and was murdered. Then brought back in this body by a sorcerer, in exchange for the death of the woman whose body she took." She stopped talking and returned to her expressionless stare at Denee as Rahl left, taking little Edmund with him.

"Kahlan, please. You're scaring me." She said her voice breaking as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "Tell me why you're doing this. Say something. Anything." She begged.

But Kahlan didn't speak. She could bring herself to say anything. So she kept staring, trying to understand, but she couldn't.

Denne sat in a chair in the corner of the room and wept. Kahlan's heart broke at the sound of Denee's tears, but she didn't comfort her. She couldn't understand. Denee hiccupped and fiddled with her dress, while Kahlan continued to glare at her.

Sometimes Kahlan didn't understand the world around her.

Sometimes she couldn't.

Didn't want to.

Couldn't if she tried.

If the Con dar wasn't induced only by Richard, she might have entered it.

But Richard wasn't here.

Neither was Zedd.

Or Cara.

Or Anyone she knew and loved.

She didn't understand.

So she continued to glare in silence.

_Denee was wearing red._


	3. Tears

A/N: Alright, so here's the next part. I tried to clarify a few things, but I can't tell you _too_ much. Thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to keep reviewing. The little blue button gets really lonely when no one touches it. Here it is...

* * *

Cara shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. "So let me get this straight," she began. "We captured Nicci. She…took her own life, and Kahlan went to Aydindryl – without us! And last winter _we_ moved into this house, together? And we…we...…we were…...This is **insane**!" She put her head in her hands. "There is absolutely no way that this happened. Is there anything else I should know?" She asked.

Richard nodded. "But you might want to brace yourself for this one, Cara." He warned.

Cara paled, worry creeping into her features. "What is it?" She asked.

Richard took a deep breath, trying to find the best way to tell her "Well, one of the reasons I was so worried that you had gotten the flu…I mean I was more…I mean –" He stammered nervously.

"Just say it, Richard." She insisted. "I can handle it, whatever it is. Really."

He nodded gravely. "You're with child." He revealed.

Cara's eyes widened. "I'm…" she uttered, completely stunned by the revelation. "Is it yours?" she managed to murmur.

Richard smiled. "Yes, it is." He said, a small blush rushing to his cheeks. "I was so happy when we found out."

"How far am I?" She asked. "I mean, do we know? Does Kahlan know that I'm…that we're…?"

Richard laughed heartily, cutting her off. "Slow down." He lectured lovingly. "I can only answer one question at a time. You are almost 3 months, and yes, Kahlan does know about it. She was visiting when we found out. She even helped you to start the baby blanket." He answered.

Cara shook her head. "But you two were in love. You survived confession. You could be with her. This doesn't make any sense." She said. She looked at her hands and closed her eyes.

"Cara," Richard began gently. "Just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have feelings for me, and I'll let it go. But you have to tell me the truth, as Lord Rahl." He said, inwardly cringing for using the title over her, but it was necessary.

Cara opened her eyes and looked up hesitantly. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again and looked away. "I can't." She finally said.

Richard cupped her chin gently and turned her face back towards him. "Cara, you have to. I used the title." He reminded her.

Cara shook her head. "No." She began "I can't tell you I don't have feelings for you, because it's not true." A stray tear fell down her cheek. "I _do_ have feelings for you Richard. But you love Kahlan, and she loves you. I won't betray either of you."

Richard intertwined his hands with hers. "Cara, you didn't betray us. I _love_ you." He insisted. "And our child." He pulled her into a loving embrace. "That will _never_ change. I promise I'll always be here for you, my love."

Cara felt her eyes water, but forced the tears back. _I have no right to cry._ _Something wasn't right about his story. Kahlan would have been hurt. She loved him deeply. Kahlan was my friend. She would have been devastated. _Cara let out a muffled sob. She cursed herself for not being strong enough to hold it inside.

Richard rubbed her back, comfortingly. "Don't Cry. I've got you, and I'm never letting go." He assured her, the truth of his words tearing through Cara like a dagger.

Cara let out another strangled cry as she just let herself go and began to cry into his embrace.

Crying for herself.

Crying for Kahlan.

For what had happened.

For all that had happened.

For all that had ever happened.

For everyone.

For everything.

"Cara?" Richard said when Cara was all cried out.

"Yeah?" she answered weakly. The cry fest had taken all of her energy.

Richard stroked her head. "It's getting late. You need your sleep."

Cara nodded and tried to stand, but she was too weak to stand.

Too weak to curse herself for being so weak.

Too weak to care that she couldn't.

Too weak to bother to try to stand again.

Even too weak to even let her pride get in the way.

Richard swept Cara up into his arms bridal style, and carried her down the hallway to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. He reached down and pulled the sheets and blankets up over her, before taking off his shirt and climbing into bed beside her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, my love." He whispered softly. "Sweet dreams."

Cara closed her eyes slowly, and pretended that she had fallen asleep. Richard 's head sought the pillow, as he too closed his eyes to go to sleep, satisfied that Cara was alright. When she was sure he was asleep, Cara opened her eyes and tried to cry, but there were no tears left. She had used up fifteen years of tears in a matter of hours. She shook with silent sobs. _All I ever wanted, and I don't want it at all._


	4. Bluelace trim

A/N: So here we are again. I hope you are all ready to find out what is going on with Kahlan. Sadly, there's not much Rahl or Denee in this update. Actually, there's virtually none. I tried to clarify a few more details in her case as well. Don't forget to click on the little blue button and leave me your imput. I love to hear from you.

**Snagam80: **I don't believe that this story's pairings will change. There definately is a Kahlan/Cara friendship in play here, but I don't see it turning into anything more.

* * *

Kahlan glanced up from the book she had found on the nightstand when a servant walked into the room. She had woken an hour ago to find her room empty, and the door shut. It had been locked; they knew her too well. Kahlan smiled when she recognized his face. "Julian?" She asked.

He returned the smile and nodded. "Yes, Mother Confessor. I'm glad to see you awake."

Kahlan's face fell. She had been hoping that Rahl was trying to trick her in some way for some ulterior motive of his as usual, and that the others would know the truth. "How long was I out?" She asked, hoping that he would be able to fill her in with whatever had happened at least.

"You were out of it for five days. And you started to come in and out of consciousness three days ago. We were all so worried about you, Mother Confessor." He noticed the confused look on her face and continued. "You took a terrible blow to the head and sides. You lost quite a lot of blood." He explained.

Kahlan suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "What was I doing, when that happened I mean? And when did I get here, In Aydindryl?" She asked.

Julian's eyes widened in surprise and then he regained his composure. "You've been here in Aydindryl for almost a year, Mother Confessor." He said softly, afraid to upset her while she was in such a fragile condition. "And you were out in the stables teaching young master Edmund how to ride his new horse. The horse bucked and hit you in the side, and then the head, but not before you lifted him safely over the fence and out of harm's way." He reminded her.

"A _year_? What happened? Why is Rahl here?" she asked, desperately searching for answers to all of the questions in her head.

"Mother Confessor, are you feeling alright?" He asked, his original worry growing with each question she raised.

Kahlan nodded and forced a little smile to prove it to him.

"Lord Rahl has been here longer than you have. He arrived with your sister." He said.

Kahlan ran her fingers through her hair. "Julian, who did I arrive with? Are they still here in Aydindryl?" She asked, hoping she would be able to talk to someone about her forgotten past.

"You arrived with the First Wizard. He left as soon as you were within the palace walls. You said that you had discussed it with him early on in the journey. I'm sorry Mother Confessor, that's all that I know." He explained.

Kahlan's hopes fell. "It's okay. Thank you Julian. I'm just having trouble remembering things. Do you know what happened to Richard and Cara?"

Julian nodded, glad that he was able to answer at least one of her questions. "You visited Miss Cara and the Seeker just three months ago. You said that they were doing well. I believe you also mentioned that Cara was with child." He said.

Kahlan's jaw dropped. "With_ child_?" she murmured incredulously. "Where are they? And who's the father? And do we know about Zedd? And how far along she was? And what about Jennsen? Where is she?" She asked.

Julian shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Mother Confessor. You didn't say where they were. All you said about Cara's pregnancy was that the Seeker was overjoyed and excited for her and that Cara was…annoyed by all the attention. That's all you said, Mother Confessor."

"Julian, please. I may be the Mother Confessor, but I'm still just Kahlan. You don't have to use the title." She said smiling warmly at him.

Julian smiled back. "Sorry Mother Conf – … I mean Kahlan."

Kahlan got up off of the bed. "What did you come in here for?" She asked. "You never got to say so. I was too busy attacking you with all of my questions." She laughed.

"I was told to come and ask you if you were up to breakfast, and help you to pick out a dress." He said. "And I wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried."

Kahlan nodded. "Breakfast sounds nice, I guess. Which dress shall I wear?" She asked him.

He walked to her closet and picked out a long flowing ivory dress with a low neck line and sleeves that stopped just past her elbows and a peach dress, with a v-neck, and a much tighter fit around the waist. "I like these two the best, Kahlan." He said, gesturing to the two dresses he had set onto the bed.

Kahlan smiled. "I like this one." She said, pointing to the ivory colored dress.

"I'll wait outside while you change." He said uncomfortably.

Kahlan grabbed his arm as he walked towards the door. "Can you help me?" She asked looking at the complex lacing. "I haven't put on a dress like this in two years."

"You wore this two weeks ago." He reminded her.

Kahlan laughed. "Right. I…forgot." She lied. "Can you _please_ help me? Like you used to." She pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip like a little girl who wasn't getting her way.

Julian laughed heartily. "Do I _have _to Kahlee?" He whined mockingly. "Sister Mabel might get angry at us."

Kahlan covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "I won't tell on you Jule. No one else will know." She countered.

Julian nodded with mock solemnity. "Alright." He said grabbing the dress. "Come here Kahlee."

Kahlan shook her head. "You'll hafta catch me first." She said, her face glowing with laughter as he chased her out the door and down the hall in naught but a white nightgown with blue lace trim.


	5. Midwife

A/N: The lack of reviews on my last chapter put me down a little bit. Please don't stop reviewing. The reviews are my inspiration. Also, I just wanted to let any of you that read my other fic, Tears of Outrage, I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just taking a little break from it.

So now, onto Cara's world. And sadly there's not very much of Richard in this one. Only mentions. Hopefully this will help clear up some more of the confusion. Enjoy. _And don't forget to review._ The little blue button gets lonely. ;D

* * *

Cara blinked as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes adjusting to the light. She was unable to hold back a laugh at the sight that greeted her there.

Zedd spun around. "Mwah Cawah? Wahzo fummny?" He gurgled, his mouth full of food.

Cara shook her head. "Didn't anyone _ever_ tell you not to talk with food in you mouth, Wizard?" She scolded.

Zedd cracked a smile. "I guess you're feeling better this morning."

Cara smiled back at him. "A little , but I'm still a bit confused." She admitted. "Parts of his story don't make sense to me."

"Like what?" Zedd asked, remembering his breakfast suddenly and picking up a chocolate chip banana muffin.

"Us…I mean me and Richard. I don't believe that Kahlan would have been okay with us being together." She explained.

Zedd nearly choked on his muffin. "Child, Kahlan was **anything **but okay with it at first. That was why she asked me to take her to Aydindryl."

Cara's eyes widened. "You mean that Richard and I were together before then?"

Zedd shook his head. "Not exactly. I can't believe that Richard didn't tell you." He sighed, knowing that now he had no choice other than to tell her himself. "Richard found out about your feelings from him when you had a run in with some Kwelimaji – it's an elixir that makes one speak their mind – but neither of you acted on your feelings and things seemed to return to normal. But one day Kahlan and I went to gather some wood while the two of you were gone hunting and we stumbled upon the two of you…um….kissing with…err…..You were backed up against a tree and ummm…..you – "

Cara rolled her eyes. "Spit it out wizard." She said impatiently, playing with the folds in her dress. _My dress. Ha! My pink dress._

"Right, sorry." He said and cleared his throat before continuing. "Your leg was wrapped around his waist holding him close to you, and your hands were in his hair. Richard's hands were…_exploring_ your upper regions and you were grinding together. Richards's shirt was on the ground not too far away and your leather…well, it was open. Kahlan couldn't even_ look _at either one of you without bursting into tears for weeks. So, she finally asked me to take her to Aydindryl while the two of you continued your travels to D'hara."

Cara looked down ashamed even though she didn't even remember doing it. "But Richard said that Kahlan knows that I'm pregnant. And that she helped me to make a blanket."

"She did. I guess that her time at the confessor's palace has helped her to calm down and view the situation in a new light. She came to visit us and then you told us all the good news." He said, returning his thoughts to his muffin.

Cara put up her hand to stop him from continuing. "I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just live as if I remember everything. As if this whole flu-amnesia thing never happened." She suggested.

Zedd nodded. "Alright. Then I guess now is a good time to remind you that the midwife will be coming to check on the baby today." He said.

Cara blinked. "At three months? Why?" She asked.

"That's the procedure, Dear one." He explained as he put down his muffin down once again, to his dismay.

"Since when?" She asked exasperatedly. "That means she'll check three times!"

Zedd picked up his muffin again, determined to finish it. "Four actually." He corrected before swallowing what was left of his muffin. "Once at three months, then at six months, then at eight, and then when the baby is born, well, actually during... labor, I guess."

Cara rolled her eyes. Talking to Zedd about these matters was like talking to one's father about getting your moon flow. "How long has _that_ been the procedure?" She asked. _Darken Rahl's midwife only checked halfway through the pregnancy. I only saw her twice. _

Zedd squinted a little. "For as long as I can remember. It was that way when Richard's mother, Tara-lynn was conceived." He said, blushing slightly at the mention of his daughter's conception.

"Honestly, Wizard!" Cara exclaimed. "I'm old enough to hear you say such things. And there's no need for embarrassment either, I'm a friend. How long have we known each other?"

Zedd laughed. "I'm sorry that it flusters me to speak of my daughter's conception with you, Cara." He sarcastically replied. "I'm sure you would be just as uncomfortable to tell me of _your_ child's conception. You're still just a child to me, Dear one." He added truthfully.

Before Cara could come up with a contemptuous response, there was a knock at the front door.

"That would be the midwife." He said as Cara stood to answer the door. "But before you get the door there's something you should know about her." He warned.

Cara waved a hand in dismissal as she continued to the door. "Save your breath, Wizard. I'll just let her in." She said. She swung open the wayward pine door, and gasped for breath as she was enveloped into a crushing hug.

"How are you doing, Cara? You look great." Said a familiar looking blonde woman when she finally released Cara from her grasp. "What's the matter? You look confused."

Cara shook her head. "No, sorry. I was just expecting the midwife, that's all." She said, trying to figure out how she recognized this woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I am the midwife, Cara." She pointed out. "Where's Richard?" She asked concerned for Cara's health.

"He's asleep." She said gesturing behind her. "I'm sorry; I forgot that you were the midwife when you hugged me like that."

The woman smiled. "How else does one greet an old friend?" She asked, and stepped inside, pressing the door closed behind her and putting an arm around Cara.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think the blonde woman is? Let me know in your review.


	6. Sparring

A/N: Alright, it's taken me longer than i thought it would to get the next chapter up. I'm sorry for the delay, but i've been busy with rehearsals for _Phantom of the Opera_. Also, I know that i have said it before, but reviews really do motivate me to write more and post it up here for you guys. Please, please, please review! I hope you all enjoy, and for those of you who guessed who the midwife was, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. :D

So with that said, on to the story. I hope you like it, and please review.

* * *

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and there was a nice cool breeze in the garden at the Confessor's Palace. Kahlan sat on the blanket and watched as Rahl and Edmund "sparred" with wooden swords, Rahl's real sword still sheathed. Denee was inside nursing the baby, and Julian was off somewhere she couldn't recall at the moment.

All of this had come as a shock to her yesterday at breakfast time. She and Julian had run down the hall and smack into Denee. Kahlan froze as she spotted the baby in her sister's arms. She could tell by its eyes that the baby was a confessor. And that was when Kahlan had seen it. On the fourth finger of her sister's left hand there was a gold ring with a modest blood red ruby encased on the top. Kahlan had then learned over breakfast that Rahl was the baby's **father**. And that Denee was _happy _about it! The babe, which Denee told her had been named Leia, had her father's dark hair and blue-green eyes. As much as Kahlan hated to admit it, she was an adorable baby girl.

Kahlan was pulled out of her thoughts when Edmund sat – rather plopped – down beside her on the blanket, his dirty blond hair sticking to his face. Judging by the triumphant smile on his face, Rahl had let him win _again._

"You up for a turn Kahlan?" Rahl asked, hoping to coax his sister-in-law into a little bit of activity. _She's been too withdrawn since yesterday morning._

Kahlan shook her head. "No thank you." She said quickly.

Rahl cracked a smile. "What's the matter? Are you _afraid _to lose to me?" He joked, his smile growing more devilish by the second.

Kahlan laughed. "As if _I _would be the one to lose." She answered. "I happen to be _quite_ the fighter." She boasted. _Especially when I'm fighting someone I dislike._

Rahl's eyes gleamed. "Then pick your weapon and take your place." He instructed.

Kahlan smiled. "As you wish." She said, drawing her daggers and circling him like a hawk does a mouse. "Shall we begin?" She asked.

Rahl bowed low, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. "Mother Confessor." He acknowledged as he straightened again and drew his sword.

Kahlan nodded. "Lord Rahl." She said, a hint of venom lacing her voice. But the tone was lost on Rahl. He was too excited to notice.

And then she rushed him; her daggers hurtling towards him at full speed. Rahl stood unmoving as the distance between them decreased. When her daggers had just about reached their target he swung up his sword and parried her attack. Stunned, Kahlan spun gasped and immediately spun around, her right dagger nearly clipping the side of his face. Rahl's eyes glowed with excitement as he countered her next attack, her left dagger flying from her hand with his deflection. She moved to stab with her right, but Rahl quickly sidestepped and caught her wrist with his hand. With a growl, Kahlan swung a jab at Rahl with her other hand, and found herself lying on the ground with Rahl sprawled on top of her where he had fallen. As she gasped for breath under his weight, Rahl straddled her and pinned her wrists to the ground. With a mischievous smile he bent down over her until his face was just inches from hers. For what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few seconds, she stared wide eyed at the man above her. Her conscience screamed for her to fight her way out of his vile grip. She honestly thought he was going to take advantage of her. The past few days had just been a part of Rahl's ruse to get her close to him._ How could I have been so stupid?_

"Mother Confessor." He whispered breathily. "I do believe that I have won."

"I'm not dead, am I?" She asked enraged. "Until I am you will _never_ have won."

Rahl laughed. He worked the dagger out of Kahlan's right hand and held it to her throat before she could react. "Will you surrender?" He asked moving the dagger in a menacing, yet somewhat playful way. "Or will I have to explain to little Leia and her mother why Auntie Kahlan has gone home to the creator."

Kahlan couldn't explain it for the life of her, but she felt the urge to laugh at his words. "Your conditions?" She asked putting the desire aside.

"Hmm." He mumbled, stroking his chin as he thought it over. "How about you help me to create another child. I'm sure Leia would love to have a little sister."

Kahlan didn't answer, but an inaudible sound passed through her lips much to her dismay.

"So, you'll watch the kids tomorrow?" He asked as he helped Kahlan to her feet. "Because I plan to spend the whole day trying. It's only fair to Leia. And I'm sure Edmund wouldn't mind another sister either." He added.

Kahlan relaxed slightly as she realized that he wanted to be with her sister and not her. She had jumped to conclusions, _again_. "Yes. It's no problem." She said.

Just then Denee walked over to them with Leia in her arms. "So, who won?" She asked.

"I did." Said Edmund proudly. "And Daddy won too."

Denee smiled lovingly at her adopted son, ruffling his hair. "You can't have both won." She corrected gently. "Do you mean that you and Daddy tied?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. I won 'gainst Daddy, and then Daddy won 'gainst Aunt Kahlan." He said as if it were common knowledge.

Denee looked at Kahlan for confirmation, and Kahlan nodded. "It's true." She told her sister.

Rahl placed his hand on Denee's shoulder and smiled at her. "It was quite a match." He said, and then planted a kiss on Denee's cheek. "How is she?"

"She's fine, just tired out. Hopefully she'll sleep through the night, and we can get some rest." She answered.

Rahl nodded and kissed her gently. "That would be wonderful." He said between kisses.

And then they heard a loud, piercing cry from inside of the palace. As the four of them ran back towards the palace, Denee carrying Leia, Kahlan found herself thinking of Richard, Cara, and Zedd. _Nothing's ever easy._


	7. Tea

A/N: Alright. Here's the next chapter of the Cara story. For those of you who guessed who the midwife is, you are about to find out! Also, **Lots Obsessed**, I don't know if you saw my other story, _Love is your revenge_, but I used that pairing for you. That's all I have time to write right now, but eventually I will write a story for you. For anyone that hasn't written a story for the iPod shuffle challenge I strongly reccomend you to try it. It is a lot of fun.

So, enough of my rambling. Here's the next bit of my story. Please don't forget to review. I really need to motivation. And leave me any ideas or requests either. I might not be able to get to your requests right away, but in the beginning of April I will have more free time to write.

Alright. Now...I'm going to stop boring you all and give you my story. Here you go. Don't forget to review! :D

* * *

Zedd shifted uncomfortably in the sitting room. _They should be out any minute now._ He stood up and looked in the kitchen. "Of course there's nothing to eat!" He exclaimed self piteously.

Richard chuckled from the sitting room. "That's because you ate all of it. I'm surprised you haven't eaten our house yet." He joked.

Zedd scoffed huffily at the suggestion. "I'm just worried about Cara, that's all." He told his grandson as he sat back down in the chair next to him.

Richard's eyes widened as he looked into Zedd's eyes. "You think something happened to the baby?" He asked in alarm.

Zedd shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't like it. Something doesn't feel right." he admitted.

Cara cleared her throat loudly from behind them. She had been standing there for a few minutes unnoticed, and took advantage of the pause to alert them both of her presence.

Both men stood up. "How's the baby?" Richard asked softly, his fear threatening to overtake him.

Cara smiled and grabbed Richard's hand, her other hand holding up her dress, that she hadn't lrelaced. "Come with me." She whispered. She pulled him down the hall and into their bedroom. The blond smiled warmly as they shut the door behind them. "I want you to tell him." Cara explained as she sat down on her bed.

Richard glanced at her anxiously. "What is it?" He asked. The midwife smirked at Cara. "Denna?" He pushed, hoping that his baby was alright.

Denna smiled. "I think it's a boy." She said. Grabbing Richard's hand, she placed it over Cara's baby bump. "It's just starting to kick." She explained.

Cara smiled up at Richard. "I'm with child." She beamed her eyes full of bliss, reminding him of the first time she had seen snow - well, thought she saw snow.

Richard bent over and pressed a joyful kiss to Cara's lips. "Yes you are, my love." He said after they pulled apart. "I'm going to go tell Zedd." He called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall to tell his grandfather the jubilant news.

It had taken Cara mere moments alone with her to realize that the midwife was Denna. Cara hadn't said much to Denna while she had worked, in case she had been wrong, but now that she knew for sure that it was her, she decided to start a conversation.

"I killed you." Cara said, silently cursing herself for saying the first thing that popped into her mind. _I have to stop doing that._

Denna laughed. "You tried." She said. "Honestly Cara, where's this coming from?"

"I had a fever, and I lost some of my memories." She explained. "And I remember putting an arrow through you heart. You fell off of a cliff."

Denna helped Cara to lace her dress. "It takes more than an arrow to kill me, Cara." She said. Cara flashed Denna one of her signature expressions, causing her to laugh. "I landed on an overlay. I was revived by a sister of the dark. She thought that I was you."

"Why would a sister of the dark want to save me?" Cara asked, turning to face her former sister.

Denna smiled. "That's the funny part. She - Nicci I think her name was - wanted to use you to betray Richard and steal the stone of tears to give to the Keeper. She killed the Mord'Sith that she used to revive me, and I almost killed her, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"Why didn't you come back to try to kill us or get your way with us again. You would have had the element of surprise – we thought you were dead." Cara said, wondering why she hadn't done so.

Denna looked down. "I didn't because I remembered what Zedd told me before you shot me. That's why I became a midwife, so I could help people_ instead _of hurt them. Zedd told me that I could be a better person, and I was determined to prove him right. I had no idea that I had picked the very town that you and Richard would move into, but I guess that's the hand of the creator at work." She gathered all of her things and put her hand on the doorknob of Cara's room. "I guess I'd better get going." She said.

Cara grabbed her arm. "Why don't you stay for some tea? You still drink it, don't you?" She asked a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

Denna laughed. "I can't believe you remember that." She exclaimed. "We were what, twelve years old?"

Cara laughed as the memory flashed in her mind. "How could I possibly forget the day that you spit your tea _all _over Lord – err... Darken Rahl?"

"Do you remember how mad he was?" Denna asked laughing. "I was in _**so**_ much trouble."

"And I got in trouble for laughing." Cara said, trying desperately to control her laughter. "You know, I never knew how long you endured his punishment for that one."

Denna shook her head, as she continued to shake with laughter. "A month and a half." She managed to say before laughing again. "All because of that awful tea. You were there for two days."

Cara's grin faded as she thought back to her youth. "It felt like it was longer." She recalled softly.

Denna squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "It always does." Her face lost expression as her eyes stared blankly ahead. "When I failed to train Richard, I was there for about four months. It felt like _years_. I found myself wishing that I was out with you, on your way to Valeria to lead the mission." She said.

Cara stiffened at the mention of Valeria. "It wasn't all you made it out to be." She said.

Denna smirked sadly. "You say that now, but did you feel the same way then?" She asked.

Cara shook her head, a stray tear snaking down her cheek. "It felt glorious back then. Even though I thought that he was going to kill me when I didn't bring back the child. He didn't give me a chance to explain that Denee had drowned the child, before he started beating me for insolence. He didn't even wait to get me in a room or anything. He just went at me right in front of all the D'haran soldiers, and the rest of our sisters. I honestly thought that was going to be the end of the line for me. He stopped when I managed to explain it to him, but he had already done so much. It took me two weeks to recover from my injuries that time, from his rage."

Denna laughed. "He did that a lot didn't he? Lose his temper when things didn't go the way he planned." She asked.

Cara smiled despite herself. Grabbing Denna's hand, she opened the door and took her down the hall. "Now, about that tea." She said as she walked hand in hand with the woman she had killed.

.

.

_**Please Review :D  
**__**  
**_**l  
l  
\/****  
**


	8. Listen

A/N: This chapter contains violent acts. Be warned. (Rahl and Mord'Sith action.)

Anyway...here's the next chapter in my little saga. This chapter is slightly longer than others because of content. I hope you like it and please leave me a review. As I said **many, _many, _many **times before they really do motivate me to update soooo much. And I love getting your imput. I also try my best to reply to each review in a short time, even if I don't have a chance to add to the story itself. Thank you all soo much for reading, and please continue to do so.

Alright...So on with the story. Dim the lights. Cue Title sequence:

"_Richard Cypher you are the true seeker..."_

* * *

Kahlan paced back and forth. She glanced out of the window to check what time it was. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about mid-afternoon. Someone had tried to kill Edmund's playmate. The boy wasn't even five years old. They had run back to the palace at the sound of Dalton's scream.

Darken Rahl walked into the room with a grim face. "The healers are working with him now." He announced. "He's going to be alright."

Edmund ran to him and wrapped his arms around his father's legs. "When's Dalton gonna come play again Daddy?" He asked his eyes red from crying.

He shook his head sadly. "I don't know." He said, wishing he could undo all that was done to his son's friend.

"Who did this to him Daddy?" Edmund asked.

Darken Rahl looked at his son, his eyes fixed with determination. "I don't know yet, but my Mord'Sith will find him. I promise you that." He said.

Kahlan walked to Rahl as Edmund ran back to his mother's arms. "How's the boy?" she asked softly. "What happened to him?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "His stomach was gashed open and he…probably won't be having children." He said quietly. "When my Mord'Sith find the monster that would do this to a child…" he trailed off, enraging thoughts filling his mind.

Kahlan squeezed his arm gently. "He'll be alright. " She assured him. "Everything's going to be okay.

.

, . o O 0 0 0 o 0 0 0 O o . ,

.

Kahlan jumped at the sound of the voice addressing Darken Rahl. She had started to fall asleep in the chair she had sat in while she waited with her brother-in-law.

"My lord." Said a cold, hard voice.

Rahl stood and nodded. "What is it Mistress?" He asked. "Why do you return to me empty-handed?" His voice was frighteningly calm, and the Mord'Sith swallowed nervously.

"He refuses to move, my lord. We found him, but he won't move from his spot." She said.

Rahl slapped her across the face, his hand connecting with her jaw with a sickening crack. He cupped her chin tightly, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You are a Mord'Sith, are you not? How is it that you are _incapable_ of forcing a man to move? Have you gone soft, Jessica? Just because I am married, and have children, does not make me any less your master." He yelled, the rage in his eyes and voice piercing through her very core. "You _will_ pay the consequences for your actions. I'll help you to remember how to serve your master the right way again, Jessica. You won't be so quick to forget after this." He informed her, his voice thick with rage.

Jessica quivered when he released her chin from his grasp, the pain jolting through her body. The Mord'Sith nodded her understanding of his words and turned away. "I'll go get him my lord. I shouldn't have returned without him."

As she turned to run, Kahlan watched in horror as Rahl twisted his hands in the air. Jessica fell all at once, her legs splayed out at awkward angles, and she found that she couldn't move. Rahl stood over her and stared seemingly into her soul. "You had your chance." He whispered and looked down the way she had come past the other two Mord'Sith that had arrived with her. "And you BLEW it!" He yelled.

He returned his gaze to the other two Mord'Sith. "Find him and bring him to me!" He growled at them.

"Yes, my lord." They chanted as they ran off to do as he bid.

Turning back to Jessica, he bent down and undid her braid roughly, pulling it all but out of her head. To Kahlan's astonishment, the broken woman did not even wince as he did so. "Now I want you to lie there silently and _think_ about what you've done." He admonished her.

Kahlan sat still in the chair, too frightened to move towards him. She didn't feel very safe around him at the moment. One false move could cost her life – or worse. Her heart pounded as he looked at her. His anger-filled eyes softened considerably when he noticed just how tense she was.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized. "But I can't stand for insolence from them. Especially at a time like this. I hope that you can understand that."

Kahlan shivered with dread as her gaze strayed back to Jessica. "What are you going to do to her?" She stammered.

Rahl sat back down in the chair beside her. "I'm not the man that I was before I married your sister, Kahlan." He reminded her gently, smiling as if to prove his point. "But I just _won't_ treat disobedience lightly. She has to learn. I'm sorry, but there is no other way." He explained.

Kahlan's resolve hardened. "But what are you going to do to her?" She asked.

"She'll have to be rebroken." He sighed.

Kahlan cocked an eyebrow. "But she's already broken, in more ways than one." She said, confused by his statement.

Rahl nodded." She's going to be trained again, by me." He explained gently. "Chained up just the same as any prisoner would be, and beaten with her own agiel."

"For how long?" She asked quietly, scared to hear his answer.

Rahl shrugged. "As long as I deem fit." He said. "It depends on my mood. And how much _damage_ she caused by her actions."

Kahlan, strangely intrigued by his methods, suddenly wondered about her friend. "Did you ever…retrain Cara? " She asked.

He nodded. "But only four times." He answered.

Kahlan raise her eyebrows. "**Only?** What for?"

He sighed, knowing there was no escape from her questions now. "An incident with some tea...…Questioning me…... And Failing to bring me the male confessor child from Valeria." He said. "Compared to what I did to her after Valeria, Jessica got a slap on the wrist."

Kahlan opened her mouth to ask him to explain further, when two Mord'Sith walked in, one shoving a **boy **to the ground in front of them. The other one grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at Lord Rahl.

Kahlan's eyes almost fell out of her head. Staring up at her was a teenage boy she had met when he was just a boy. Around his neck was a Rada'han. The Mord'Sith obviously hadn't wanted to take any chances after what had happened with Jessica. His red hair, messed up and matted with blood, clung to his face, which was covered in dirt. Kahlan was torn between pulling him into her arms to comfort him and confessing him for trying to kill Dalton. She chose neither, though the latter sounded like the better option at the time.

He looked into Kahlan's eyes and smiled weakly at her. He would give anything to tell what she was thinking right now. She had her confessor's face on; her face was cold as stone.

"If it isn't the Listener." Rahl taunted. "What a pity you can't use your power. I'm sure you're dying to see what I'm thinking."

The boy turned to Kahlan and smiled again lightly. "Kahlan." He began. "Where's Richard?"

Kahlan blinked. _He had tried to kill Dalton. He's a murderer. _"Mother Confessor." She corrected coldly. "And as for _Richard's _whereabouts, they are no concern of yours, are they Renn?" She looked away from him and managed a weak smile at Rahl, despite the nausea rippling through her body as she thought about what this boy had done. She squeezed Rahl's shoulder and left the room to lie down.

After a few minutes Rahl stood and gazed into Renn's surprised eyes. "Are you going to tell me what I need to know, or should I send for my wife and have you confessed?" He threatened.

Renn trembled, but said nothing. He would not give him the satisfaction of an answer.

"Fine." Rahl said. "I must go to my wife. She's much to upset right now, I need to comfort her. She'll confess you later if you still refuse to answer to me." He walked away leaving Renn with the Mord'Sith.

Renn stared at the woman in red lying on the ground. She was the one who had found him first. This was what _Lord Rahl _did to her. _And Kahlan was his wife. Why would she marry him? _Renn shivered as he thought about what he must have done to her to make her marry him – all the things he would be doing to her now. Only when the caramel haired Mord'Sith pricked him with her agiel did he worry about himself. _What would Rahl do to me? __I didn't want to hurt the boy, but he didn't listen. Why didn't he listen? Then none of this would be happening. Why didn't anyone listen?_


	9. Surprise

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with school work and my school's production of _**The Phantom of the Opera**_. Hopefully now, with the play being over I will have more time to write and update my stories for you all. Reviews will definately help me to review faster. I love reviews :D

So we continue our story with Cara. As per the title of this chapter, Richard has/had/will have a surprise for Cara. I hope you like it.

* * *

Cara moaned when Richard got out of bed and opened their curtains to let in the sunshine. She hadn't gotten very much sleep that night and it was entirely his fault. He had started of the night by telling her all about their first time together, shortly after Kahlan and Zedd had left for Aydindryl. Before Richard had even gotten remotely close to telling her about their child's conception, the moment had taken them. Cara couldn't get over how different making love to him really was. He was so gentle and passionate. She thought that she might _die_ of pleasure.

Richard handed her a lavender dress and told her to meet him in the kitchen for a surprise. She pulled on the dress and fixed the lacing idly. She ran a brush through her unruly hair - which now ran over her shoulders and had retained the slight curl she had as a child - and looked in the mirror. Her face flushed as she saw the red mark on her collar bone. Then she smiled as she remembered exactly where the mark had come from in the first place. Shaking her head, she walked down the hall, and into the kitchen covering the mark with her hair. She smiled at Zedd politely and looked around for Richard, eager to find out what her surprise could possibly be. He had surprised her enough the night before.

"He told me to tell you to wait for him right there." Zedd said after swallowing another bite of his massive omelet.

Cara nodded and sat at the table, twirling her hair. Zedd chuckled all of a sudden, and Cara's face grew hot, realizing she had left the mark uncovered.

"I thought you looked tired." He commented. "He must have kept you up all night."

Cara blushed and looked at the ground, mumbling curses at the wizard for getting under her skin like this.

"What's the matter Cara? Not as easy to talk to me about being with the man you love, now is it?" He chided. "Now you know how I felt talking about Richard's mother."

Cara smiled slightly and mumbled incoherently as a flash of light appeared behind her. She gasped in shock as Richard appeared in front of her with her sister Grace. He smiled and disappeared again, leaving Grace in front of her. _He has magic?_

"Cara!" Grace exclaimed, pulling her into a loving embrace. "You're with child!"

Cara nodded, her sister's enthusiasm contagious. "Three and a half months." She said beaming. "We think it's a boy."

There was another flash and Richard appeared with her niece and nephew. Richard waved as he disappeared once more.

Ella and Owen looked at their aunt warily, unsure of what to do next. Owen looked at the floor. Ella debated whether to hug her aunt, or smile and nod.

Cara held out her arms. "Ella. Owen. It's great to see you." She said smiling warmly at her sister's children.

Ella smiled and hugged her aunt, as did Owen. "Are you going to have a baby?" She asked curiously.

Cara nodded. "In six months." She said, as Ella pressed her head next to Cara's swollen stomach.

Richard appeared again, this time with Grace's husband, Ciaran. "Surprise!" He said beaming. "Do you like it?"

Cara felt her eyes watering. "Yes." She said as she kissed him thankfully on the lips. "I love it."

"The seeker is the _Father_?" Ella blurted out awestruck by the kiss her aunt had given him.

Cara laughed. "Yes. Yes he is." She answered.

Zedd cleared his throat. "Not to be a spoilsport, but who are these people?" He asked.

Cara grabbed Zedd's arm and beamed up at him. "This is my sister Grace and her family." She explained, and then gestured to Richard. "And this is the best husband-to-be ever!"

"You aren't married?" Owen and Ella exclaimed together.

Richard and Cara exchanged a glance. He had asked her to marry him just last night. "We will be soon." He announced. "We wanted to wait for our friends and family."

Cara smiled as she looked around the room. "If you want," she said to Richard. "Zedd could marry us right now."

Richard shook his head firmly. "You need to plan something like this thoroughly. We aren't going to go about this on a whim. And you need a wedding dress. I insist." He said caressing her hands as he spoke.

Grace stepped forward. "I could help you to plan it, while I'm here." She offered excitedly. "You can marry in a week!"

Cara looked at Richard pleadingly. Finally, he nodded. "Alright. On the Thursday then."

Grace grabbed Cara's hand and pulled her down the hall. She spoke so fast that Cara didn't even know what she said. _He said yes._

The days dragged by slowly, but Grace and Cara were almost done with the planning. The wedding was going to be in Hartland. They had sent invitations to Jennsen, Chase, Denna, Verna, Kahlan, and all of Hartland. Cara hoped that they would all come. Her dress was flowy and beautiful, in an ivory white color. It made her feel like a princess. She couldn't wait for Thursday to come. She was going to have her sister walk her down to Richard and 'give her away' as the tradition goes. Zedd was going to perform the ceremony. She had asked him for a traditional service.

Cara couldn't wait. Only two more days. She felt like she was walking on clouds. "I'm getting married." She breathed out happily. She couldn't wait.


End file.
